Comfort
by FangirlingGrojFan
Summary: Laney accidentally sleeps in, which causes her to miss a hangout with her female friends, and the leader, Natasha, breaks their friendship. After telling Corey, she ends up going over there to stay for the day. Though, she may need to be comforted by Corey after the event. And what'll happen when Corey tells Laney what really happened to Trina? CoreyxLaney FanFic. T for safety.


COMFORT

_CoreyxLaney FanFiction_

**A/N: Whassup, guys? FangirlingGrojFan here with a story that may seem a bit familiar, but is different with many more descriptive words and better grammar than before. If you recognize this from being I'mAGrojbandian's work, don't worry. It's basically me, so you don't need to report it as copyright. My account was closed, so I lost every story before I could put them on Wattpad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing show that we know as Grojband! **

_Finally. After waiting for almost seven, long, and painful years… He finally knows… Know's that I love him… Love him more than a friend. More than a best friend. I had finally worked up the damning gut's to confess to him. And now, my dream was coming true. _

_No more waiting. No more itching… I could finally run my hands through his cerulean-blue hair, gaze into his beautiful, blue eyes, snuggle close to him without faking that I was cold just to get attention from him. Even if I was cold, I'd be able to snuggle him without making it weird… If this isn't a dream, my life would pretty much be completed. _

"_Lanes…" _

_I looked up to the boy that I've crushed on, ever since we met. I do believe in, "Love at First Sight"... And I always will. He's my star; my special rock star… And soon, he'll be everyone's rock star, when we're famous…_

"_Yes, Core?" I finally say. There was a very notable blush on my cheeks, my eyes were sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight, one of my hand's were behind my neck, while the other was by my side. _

_It was hard to stand still. I felt jittery inside. I felt as if I wanted to scream, like Kate and Allie do when they hear or see us playing in the band. The smile that was on my face wasn't fading away. It just stayed there._

"_I…I love you, too," he admitted. He finally did it! He admitted that he loved me! _

_Without thinking, I suddenly lunge my body forward, into his. I hug him, tightly. It was hard for me not to cry. I had wanted this to happen for so long, it was making me emotional._

_But, the tears came once I felt Corey's arms rest on my waist. I let it all out into his soft, black shirt. Luckily, my make-up stains wouldn't show up on the black fabric._

"_Shhh, don't cry, my Lanes," he comforted me before I felt him lift my chin up, and started wiping away my tears. "I'm here for you, forever,"_

_I smiled, but my eyes widen once I realize that his face was closer than it was a second ago. Was… Was he going to kiss me?! Oh, man! If he does, this would mean this would be our second kiss that we share! Our first one was an accident, on New Year's Eve… _

_Without thinking, I get on my tiptoes and reach my lips up to his, and it finally happened… We were kissing! I wanted to faint, but at the same time, I wanted this moment to last forever…_

_**Now, we're gonna rock! And we're gonna roll! **_

_**We are Grojband! Woah~!**_

I groan in pure annoyance as I realize that the number one thing that I want in my life to happen, was just another damned dream! Again! It's been like this every ni-

_**Now, we're gonna rock! And we're gonna roll!**_

_**We are Grojband! Woah~!**_

And it's all because of this stupid phone!

Wait.

That's not my alarm: that's my ringtone for when someone's trying to call me!

Immediately, I get up, and grab my iPhone. Damn it! I was too late, but shock ran through my veins when I saw what time it was.

8:09am

I was supposed to be at Natasha's house half an hour ago! We were supposed to be going to Playland! One of the most popular theme parks in Peaceville! It was supposed to be me, Natasha, and a few other girls, that were going there! No Corey, Kin, or Kon, unfortunately.

_**Grojband Forever~!**_

I grabbed my phone again, seeing that it was a text message from Natasha. I swiped the screen, unlock it, and immediately, I'm brought to the tab with all Natasha's messages.

But… As soon as I read the first sentence, I knew she was mad…

"_**Bae, where the heck are you?! Hangin' with your dreamboat or still sleeping like a damn hibernating bear?! You dummy! You should've been here less than an hour ago! What happened?! You know what, why the heck am I calling you 'Bae'?! Our friendship is done! You can go back to hanging-out with that Garbage-Band that you find amusing, while I find it intolerant! Bye, Lamey! **_

_**P.S. I see you anywhere near me and the girls, you and your band are dead!"**_

I was tearing up, slowly. The only friends that were girls… The ones I told my secrets to… Gone… All because of me not waking up, due to a dream about Corey! Aurgh! Sometimes, I wonder why I even like Corey! 'Cause it seems like liking him, is a bad idea!

If I had to be honest, sometimes, I really did _hate _love. It has that sort of effect on me that can change my personality, and the way it changes me, is not how the boys see me. They see me as a tough, tomboyish, bassist that is too strict and worried, while Love, wants me to be a fluttery-eyed, giggly, and girly in front of the one boy that it wants me to impress the most: Corey.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that I was choking out tears, furiously. Non-stop. My crying from the beginning of my thoughts didn't stop, but instead, got more serious and emotional. I wiped away the tears that were striking down my cheeks.

I usually don't cry like this. But, losing around six friends, that are girls, and are the only girls that would treat you with respect, is really hard to deal with. Especially, when they were the type of girls that were 'experts' on boys. They helped me with my love with Corey, a bit. But me and Corey still aren't dating. They just taught me how to flirt back with him, considering that he's been flirting with me. (The worst part: He doesn't even know!)

Then, it all clicked: What if Natasha, the girl who leaded me and the girls, the girl that I told _everything _about Corey to, decided to rat me out on my feelings for him?! She's met Corey before, due to her and her friends having to come over to the Groj to get me to hangout with them for that day.

What would Corey think of me then? Would he accept me and make me his girlfriend? Would he turn me down, and kick me out of the band? Would he shrug it off, and let me stay, without letting me be his girlfriend? I don't know what'll become of our friendship, if she does decide to do that.

I took my iPhone from its charger, and just as I did, on the screen, it said, "Text Message: Corey." I half-smiled at that, due to my let down mood. I swiped the bottom of the screen, and it went directly to the text he sent.

**Hey, bro! Hope you're having a ROCKIN' time there at Playland! Ahaha, I'm harsh bored! Kin and Kon couldn't come cuz' they're grounded for eatin' with their Mum's collector spoons. XD Maybe, when you come back, we can go to Belchie's for a bite to eat?**

I immediately started typing back a reply. Not even thinking.

**Uh, about the Going-To-Playland-With-My-Baes thingie, I'm not going. I just woke up to the alarm that was supposed to alert me and the girls that we were about to leave…**

Right as I sent it, underneath, it said that it had been seen, and within a minute or two, he replied.

**Woah, dude?! You must've had a good sleep. XD But that sucks that you can't go, now… **

Again, with 'dude.' Will he ever stop calling me it?

**Not really. Natasha messaged me, telling me that we're not friends anymore for letting her and the girls down. But, yeah, the sleeping was a dream. -Smiles- **

I started getting memories from the dream that I dreamt, which made me sigh with content. He could always flatter me. Always flatter me when he doesn't call me 'dude' or 'bro.'

**Natasha's not a real friend, Lanes. She threw you away like a piece of tear-soaked paper that she claims is, 'Not perfect,' while she was oblivious to the fact that a tear is a small drop of water that comes from a mortal and can disappear into the paper within a few minutes… Me, however, will never throw you away like Natasha did. It's true that no ones perfect, but to me, you are perfect, Lanes. **

Here I am, sitting on my bed, flattered with sparkly eyes and red cheeks. He just typed out a monologue. About me. I feel special… I actually felt special, for once. Corey is a true friend.

**Ever think you'll use that for lyric's, Core? And thanks for cheering me up a bit more. To be honest, I didn't really like Natasha. She was too caught up with all the boys at school to be interested with me and the other girls.**

I was smiling. He was making my day way better. Just with his text messages.

**Well, forget about her. She can be a boy-lover, as long as she doesn't disrupt you or Grojband. Do you wanna come over for the day, Lanes? And we'll get Belchie's for lunch, later on? We can do whatever you want today.**

I immediately type back. My answer was definitely yes.

**Sure, Core. Be there in half an hour. Gotta get dressed and all that. XD I haven't even gotten off of my bed.**

I set my iPhone on my dresser before standing up and walking over to my closet.

**At Corey's Transition**

**~Corey's PoV~**

I couldn't wait until Lanes got here. I was excited, but, at the same time, I felt bad for her. I knew how important it was for her to have friends that were girls,considering that me, Kin, and Kon are boys, and don't know anything about girls, except that they don't have the same things that we boys have. I don't have to worry about not having friends that are boys, since I have Kin and Kon. (But Kin is a bit more reliable than Kon.) But for Lanes, it's hard. If The Newmans weren't our enemies, she'd have Carrie, Kim, and Konnie to talk to about her feminine problems.

I went to my bathroom, and took my beanie off, and ran a brush through my blue hair. It was still knotty from waking up, not too long ago. I kinda woke up to Trina, fangirling over 'Hunky Nick Mallory.' Her obsession with him was starting to annoy me, severely. I was kept up at night, every night, due to her non-stop babbling about her 'Bad ideas that just might fail.' (I call them that because every plan she's had in the past, has failed.)

Today, I had planned on going to sleep for the entire afternoon while Trina was busy trying to win Nick over. But with Laney not going to Playland, left me with the opportunity to spend more time with her. I admit, I love her. Unfortunately, that monologue I made her a few minutes ago, didn't mean anything to was to try to hint that I had feelings towards her, but it didn't work.

I shrugged off the thought of 'Love.' It was the pain in the butt at times, and sometimes, it would stop me from jamming out on my guitar. Kin, being the suspicious scientist he was, confronted me about it, and in the end, I ended up with my secret being kept with Kin.

_**Knock-Knock!**_

I put my beanie back on my head and started making my way down, to the door that Laney was at, waiting for me to let her in.

I opened the door and she gave me a light smile, though, she still looked sad.

"Hey, Core,"

"Hi, Lanes, you okay after what happened…?" I asked her, giving her an unsure look. I was showing that I cared, I was her best friend, after all. I was supposed to be there for when she needed me most. My heart was aching from what Natasha did. I never want to see her near me or Grojband.

"Not really…"

Not really?

"What do you mean, 'Not really?'" I asked her, while she walked in and took her shoes off. "Let's go to the lounge and talk," I tell her, and we walked over to the couch. She sat down in the middle, so I sat down on her right. The left side of the couch was broken…

"Natasha… She, she was very important to me. I spilled my most kept secret to her, and now that we're not friends anymore, there's a chance of her spilling it, and I'm worried that if you find out, you'll think differently of me, and at some point, you'll kick me out of the band…" Laney started without any warning, so I was forced to listen.

I was shocked. Why would I ever think differently of her? Kick her out of the band? Never, in a million years, would that ever happen! She's my best friend. She means the world to me. If I fail to make Grojband an actual band in the future, at least I'll have her by my side to comfort me.

"Why would I kick you out of the band? Your holding us together. Your basically the glue that keeps the pieces of our band, stuck together. Plus, what would I do without you by my side?" I told you, and right at the end, she started blushing.

"T-Thanks," she replied, "I'll try not to think of it, for now. It's still a problem that I don't want to get worst,"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me, which I blushed at. But me, being a friendly and caring optimistic boy I was, this was always a thing I did. Plus, it scores me the chance to get closer to her.

"You'll be okay. Everythings gonna be okay, nothing's going to change…" My heart kinda ached at that. "_Nothing's going to change…" _Reminded me on how I would never be able to tell her my feelings for her… Everything would change if I could tell her. But I was scared. I still don't know how she feel's about could change in a good way, or in a bad way.

It was silent between us for a few minutes, before Lanes decided to finally break it.

"So, what do you wanna do, now?"

It was sometime past 9:00am, which was very early. We could spend as much time as we wanted with each other today. I was already loving today. (Not counting the part of Laney being upset!)

"Uh… Did you eat breakfast?" I asked, since I hadn't eaten mine, yet.

"No. I don't eat breakfast." she replied to me in a dull voice.

She doesn't eat breakfast?!

"You have to eat breakfast! It gives you energy for the day!"

"Yeah, but I'm never hungry in the morni-"

I cut her off.

"'Breakfast' stands for 'Break the fast!' It gives you energy for the day! C'mon, Lanes, I'll cook us something up to eat!" I blurt out, grabbing onto her hand and dragged her (not literally) to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, 'I'll cook us something to eat?'" she asked me while I made her sit-down in a dining chair.

"I haven't eaten yet, either. I just woke up, you know?" I replied, looking through my cupboards.

I turn back around to face her. I chuckled a bit nervously. "Uh, instead of me _cooking _something for us to eat, why don't we just have a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" I asked, while (with 'cartoon physics') pulling out a half-full box of cereal.

Laney smiled, lightly, at me. "Okay. At least we're having something I actually like."

**Later On Transition!**

**Laney's PoV**

For some reason, I still don't feel better. Even after being given a meal, (which I plan on eating more often in the morning hours) there's just something nagging at me. I know that I was talking or thinking about it earlier. But, it's not ringing any bells for me.

"Lanes, you're spacing-out, again,"

I looked over at Corey, who seemed to be _trying _to watch The Bubble Bunch Band. It seems like I was distracting him from it.

"Dude, what else have you not told me?" he added.

_I've never told you that I love you…_

I wanted to blurt the entire sentence out at him, make it obvious that I love him, and maybe, he loves me, too…? I shook my head, violently, to get me out of those thoughts.

I guess Core, seeing me, shaking my head, took it as an 'No.'

"You know I'm there for you, when you need me," he said before his attention went from me, to the T.V. I felt lonely for a second, without his attention on me.

I looked at the screen Corey was looking at. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the painfully, childish antiques that Corey seemed to find 'inspiration.' Considering that he got inspiration to create Grojband by this dumb show. Is it bad that I feel bad for saying bad things about Corey's favorite show?

I shook my head, shaking out the thought of The Bubble Bunch Band. Instead of trying to think of how dreamy Corey was, my thoughts went back to the event's of this morning…

Natasha was on my mind. I bet she was having a great time without me. No, I bet she and _all _of the girls were having a great time without me. They're at Playland. One of the most amusing amusement parks in Peaceville. (The one we played our gig at, was the third best amusement park.)

I was starting to feel guilty. If only I hadn't slept in. Losing my chance to have a hangout with my gender, instead of hanging with boys for entire majority of my lifetime… It hurt. I looked like a boy. I dressed like a boy. I kinda talked like a boy… Well, not really, but my voice is a bit deep. Deep enough for Kon to mistaken me for a boy… Which really kills my good mood. (By 'good mood,' that's when I'm not sarcastic or grumpy around the boys.)

I started to feel my eyes start to water, a bit. _Oh, no! I am NOT going to cry! Not in front of Corey! Not in front of anyone! _

I wiped my eyes, quickly. (Unaware that I just smudged my make-up.)

I had to stop thinking about Natasha and the pity of my boyish antiques. If I kept this up, Corey would notice, and who knows what'll happen next?!

Oh, yeah. About 'If I kept this up, Corey would notice.' Too late…

"You're not okay… You're… Crying?!" my crush exclaimed, clearly shocked.

I wasn't going to straight-up let him know that I was crying.

"N-No! I just got teary-eyed!" I say to him in defense.

"And why's that?"

Crap… I didn't think about that part. Teary-eyes because of what? _Because I went to thinking about Natasha…_

I was stumped. Completely. For the first time. This has never happened to me. Well, it has when I was younger, but _never _in a situation like this. A situation that contains you and your crush, where you struggle with a problem that gets you too self-conscious.

Before I knew it, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I was pulled closer to him. I was holding my breath, in attempt not to start sobbing. His hand started trailing up and down my back, which made it harder for me to hold it in. Tears were starting to threaten at my eyelids. But, I blinked them away, letting them run down my cheeks. Though, I wasn't 'sobbing' yet.

"Let it out…" he whispered, which broke the last straw. I let it go. (Let it go~ Let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~)

My arms wrapped, tightly, around him, while my head instinctively buried into his shoulder.

This went on for a couple of minutes before I finally managed to calm down a bit. I was shyer than I have ever been infront of Corey. I was hesitating to bring my head, from his shoulder. Worried that he would think different of me. Think that I was a softie, and was faking a tough-act, while I was 100% tomboy, and that getting emotional was just a 'one in a while' thing for me.

Eventually, I felt Corey lift up my head, and his hands moved from the sides of my head, to my cheeks. I looked down. Purposely, avoiding his gaze. _Avoiding his amazing blue-eyes… _One of his hands moved to my chin, forcing me to look at him. (Dangerously close to my lips.)

His eyes were full of concern, which made me blush, severely.

"I-I'm sorry… I just-I just…" I stuttered out. I felt as if I were hyperventilating. It was hard to speak without taking a deep breath, every five seconds.

"Shhh… You didn't do anything wrong…" he told me, softly.

"Y-Yes, I did… I'm acting l-like… A wussy…" I replied to him, more teary-eyed.

"Your not a wussy. Your just upset… I was upset when I found out that my sister has MPD, and that the real her was gone, and instead, was replaced with a bratty personality…"

I was wide-eyed. Apart from me being the upset one, Corey was now starting to get emotional. I used to know Katrina, but I was so young, and she was so old, so I never really saw her, since she'd hangout with Mina. I didn't even know Katrina had MPD. All I knew was, that when I came over for a playdate with Corey, Trina was acting like a brat to us.

Without even thinking, I leant forward and placed my lips on his. I pulled away, immediately, though. Realizing what I was doing. Why did I even kiss him? Sure, it was awesome, but… WHY?!

I looked at Corey, who had a half-smile on his face. I started thinking wether or not if he liked me. He didn't push me away. He was still holding onto me. He was blushing, darkly. And he was gazing into my eyes, obviously not planning on leaving them. I was starting to feel uneasy.

I didn't know what to say next. I was disappointed with myself for kissing him, just to comfort him. Now, we were dealing with a completly awkward silence between us.

"I-I… Uh…"

I was not going to start stuttering again.

**Corey's PoV**

That did not just happen! She kissed me! On the lips! All because I told her what happened to Katrina… I had to admit, I missed Katrina. I bet Katrina would've helped me with my lyric writing…

I look back at Lanes. She was speechless, as was I. I was feeling better about Trina's MPD…

"T-Thanks," I say to her, making her blush darken.

Does she love me? Why would she kiss me? Was it because she wanted to be a good best friend, or something more…? Was that a hint that she possibly liked me? All these question, and I don't even have an answer for! I'm so oblivious! I wonder how she feels, with me being oblivious to her feelings?

Oh, my Groj! Stop with the obliviousness! Lanes does like you, Corey! Just admit it already!

"I like you, too," I accidentally say out-loud. I was blushing as deep as I could blush. I decide to continue.

"Not just as a 'best friend,' but more than that. I know you like me in the same way, and I'm sorry that I was so oblivious…" _I love you…_

For some reason, I couldn't continue. By the look on her face, her wide-eyes, dropped-open mouth, blushing red cheeks. It was… Cute.

"Core… You love me? For reals?"

"Of course, I do…" I say, bringing her face a bit closer to mine, with my hand on her cheek, "You're an amazing bassist whose made my heart skip so many times,"

With one move, I kissed her. I tightened my grip around her. One hand on her waist; one hand on her cheek. She kissed back, almost immediately. It lasted about a minute, before I pulled away.

"I love you," I say to her after a few minutes of gazing into her amazing emerald-green eyes.

Her smile immediately widens while she blurts out, excitedly, "I love you, too!"

**The End**


End file.
